There are many types of seats each with a different back rest profile. The majority of these seats are aimed at providing an S-shaped spine profile in order to provide particular support of the lower lumbar area. However these seats do not provide any support of the pelvic area and therefore allow incorrect positioning of the pelvis in relation to the spine and makes such chairs ineffective in providing true good posture.
It is known to have a seat design which attempts to support the pelvis but this is done by crude methods such as a projection extending from the lower part of the back rest that pushes upon the upper part of the pelvis to provide correct positioning of the pelvis. This is obviously extremely uncomfortable and because of the distancing of the back from the back rest does not provide support of the lower lumbar area. Another method is to have a flat bottom of the seat which tilts forwardly in order to obtain the correct position of the pelvis. However this does not allow for comfortable sitting and urges the back away from the back seat.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a seat which provides support to the pelvis while also allowing support of the lower back.